


Thrilling

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i just, i really like them, i think they're neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Frederick Abberline had always thought of himself as a normal man with normal aspirations.Then Jacob Frye crashes into his life.
Relationships: Frederick Abberline/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 21





	Thrilling

He wasn’t sure what it was about those Assassin’s, and to be quite frank, he supposed he never wanted the answer. 

It might end this terrifying, yet amazing situation he found himself in. 

Frederick Abberline had always figured himself a regular chap, one who wanted to change things for the better. Serving in a corrupt justice system wasn’t the best thing, but one had to start at the root to hack out the disease, and Frederick felt himself doing so quite well. Then the Frye Twins came barreling into his life, and everything sped along like a train at full steam. Criminals he thought too far from reach were suddenly delivered on silver platters, his corrupt superiors either falling to hidden blades or running for their lives. It was rather exhilarating, but for Frederick, there was someone who was everything and more to him. Jacob Frye was the Twin he dealt with most often, and at first, Frederick had despised his callous attitude towards his goals. It had not lasted long, and over the beginning months, they seemed to plateau to an understanding. Of course, Jacob was oft causing Frederick considerable amounts of paperwork, but he had to admit work was getting done. A part of him felt as if he had fallen to the same corruption as his fellow Officers, using outside means to a usually violent end. On those nights he drank heavily, staring at the endless papers scattered about his desk. They seemed to be mocking, waiting for him to write the names of those he had, however indirectly, caused the death of. 

Then there were the better nights, that began after one harrowing mission. Frederick had been undercover, Jacob using the policeman as a way to distract Blighters until they fell to his blade. It worked until the leader had grabbed Frederick by the neck, squeezing until the world began to tunnel right before his eyes. The last image he saw was Jacob falling down towards him, coat almost giving him the visage of wings as Frederick finally succumbed to unconsciousness. He awoke gasping on some rooftop, Jacob’s worried face hovering above his by mere inches. The Assassin was saying something, but for some reason the sergeant just couldn’t pay attention, just staring at Jacob until the other went quiet. Perhaps near death had shocked his system, but it was the span of a single breath before Frederick leaned up and kissed the other man. His lips are dry as sand, and Jacob still has some blood from biting at them in worry, but if he was honest, Frederick didn’t mind. It’s when they part he starts to laugh hoarsely, Jacob without a word to say and his face as pink as the sky that lightened around them. Jacob does not see Fredrick for a few nights afterward, being surprised with a letter holding a set of keys to Fredrick’s home and office.

At first, the visits were filled with information and jokes over food and drink. It was as if both sides were testing the field, dancing around the topic which lay at their very center.

Surprisingly, the former clockmaker crosses into the barrier first, having the other lie with him one night. Jacob, having been sore and injured after fighting to finally free a borough, had entered Frederick’s home sometime during the daytime. The policeman was surprised when he had returned home to see Jacob sprawled on his couch, and ignored Jacob’s insistence on using the couch to rest upon that night. It wasn’t hard to send the Assassin back to sleep with some good brandy, and after some internal back and forth, he gets into bed beside the Assassin. He has a new book to read, and Jacob’s natural body heat kept the covers quite warm for Frederick, so as such he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass him by. The book lies on the floor when Jacob stirs sometime during the night, having fallen when the officer had fallen asleep. One arm lay against the side of the bed, the other lightly tangled in Jacob’s raven hair, having been stroking the sleeping Assassin’s scalp at the first sign of a nightmare. Not one to forsake such a turn, Jacob just closes his eyes and drifts back into a now peaceful sleep. They awake in the same position the next morning, Jacob merely snuggling further under the covers while Frederick blushes and decides a late start isn’t a bad idea.

What they begin is illegal to its core, according to the courts and lawmen, yet Frederick couldn’t bring himself to care. Every day was a cycle of work and returning home, usually alone and arms filled with papers. It takes three months for Frederick to start slipping onto the infamous train belonging to the Twins. At first, most of the Rooks and Evie Frye regard him suspiciously, Jacob seemingly oblivious to the attention. He usually kept Frederick with him up in the lead car, usually up close and personal as they poured over documents and maps. A Rook by the name of Elise is first to see the two at the carriage bar, celebrating the takedown of Lady Attaway. Jacob has taken to drinking heavily, looking a bit sad despite laughing at something Frederick whispers into his ear. The Assassin looks surprised, then with a solid move turns his head to kiss the other man quite roughly, the Rook covering her mouth to muffle her surprised sigh. The policeman moved to steady Jacob, both of their faces red when Jacob pulls back with some sort of remark she can’t hear. His remark gets Jacob to smile for the first time in days, and the Rook hides as the two wobble off to sleep things off in the carriage ahead.

If she finds a letter enclosed with some money and a note the next evening, she just says nothing and buys her crew some drinks.

It doesn’t take long for the Rooks to hear of what she had seen, and not a single one of them minded. Frederick was surprised when he’s approached by some of the older Rooks, who freely shared anything they knew about Jacob and how to find a chink in his off-putting attitude. The policeman thanks them, and finds himself more comfortable on that ever-rumbling train than he ever was at home, among rowdy laughter and joking Assassin’s. 

Their relationship is thrilling and terrifying, but if simple Frederick Abberline had one thing to say, it was this.   
  


_ Don’t let it ever end. _


End file.
